1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly relates to an audio reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio reproducers, such as speakers, earphones, are widely used in electronic devices. By using these audio reproducers, users can enjoy music and listen to broadcasted information. With the development of the electronic technology, the audio reproducers have achieved more audio effects, such as stereophonic sound. However, users often hear pop/cracking noise when turning on or off their audio reproducing apparatus.
Therefore, audio reproducing apparatus is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.